


Secret's Out

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Happy birthday Annabeth!, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth accidentally finds the gift Percy got her for her birthday. Shenanigans and seduction ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite daughter of Athena. Go kick some booty, Annabeth :)

Annabeth has a problem.

And that problem is the fact that Percy’s slightly untidy nature totally just spoiled his birthday present for her.

She’s staring at the two tickets and the set of papers on his desk: a Mediterranean cruise that ends in Athens, then two weeks spent in an Athenian bed and breakfast.

It’s perfect. It’s more than Annabeth could have ever dreamed, and somehow it’s exactly what she’s always wanted. He knows her well.

But the surprise is ruined. And now she has to act like she never saw it, because Percy loves giving gifts, and Annabeth likes it when Percy gets that smile on his face when he knows he’s done good.

“Annabeth!” comes Percy’s voice from their living room. She jumps a foot and a half. “You find those paper clips yet?”

She leaps out of his desk chair, spinning a little bit, and grabs the clips out of the drawer and slides back into the living room on her socks. “Right here,” she says with a grin. She hopes it’s not a crazy one. She’s really bad at this whole acting thing.

Percy gives her a look – yep, grin failed – and takes the paperclips. “Alright then,” he says carefully. “Let me just get this file set up so we can have dinner.” He pieces through the documents. “Gods, this fire department is in trouble if it’s depending on me to do the paperwork.”

Annabeth shrugs. “Well, your organization could use some work.”

Percy stares at her.

Annabeth nods. “Alright,” she says, “see you at dinner. I’m going to go grade things.”

Percy frowns. “Annabeth,” he says carefully, “your summer semester ended last week.”

Annabeth shrugs. “Well,” she says, “I mean, I have to review the grades on the papers. To make sure I, um, did them. Correctly.”

“Grades closed last night.”

Annabeth does her best not to react, because she never realized he actually listened when she’d go off about her students or her classes or how much she hates reading historical architectural papers by the newbies to the major. “You,” she says carefully. “Are correct.” She slowly backs out of the room, glad she never had to do any spy work during the wars, and ends up in the office/exercise room again. “I’m going to do some paper organizing then.”

She closes the door behind her and groans. There was no way she would be able to keep this charade up for the next two days. Percy’s the bullshitter in this relationship, and it’s come in handy for them multiple times. The only time Annabeth’s able to fake or lie or act is when she’s literally about to die. That’s it. Otherwise, she’s a disaster. The one time somebody caught them going at it at Camp Halfblood she ran away, leaving Percy to deal with the fallout. She’s not good at lying. She’s discovered that just running out of the vicinity is her only skill.

It’s never a proud moment.

“Hades McUnderworld,” she grumbles, dropping her head against the door.

“You okay in there?” comes Percy’s voice.

“Yes!” Annabeth squeaks. Oh, gods, this was going to collapse in on itself in minutes.

~~

It’s very stupid how jumpy she is, mainly because it’s Percy and he can read her like a book. But she’s impressed with herself – instead of talking, she’s just been jumping Percy at every chance she can get when neither of them are working. It makes it easier to pretend she’s not hiding what she knows, mainly because she can’t quite think when Percy’s got her head spinning. If she can’t think, she can’t talk. If she can’t talk, she can’t flub her words and make a mess of things.

It’s a pleasant sort of distraction. And it’s effective.

But on the night before her birthday, she messes up. He asks what she wants most for her birthday, and she responds with, “I don’t know, I think what I’m getting is enough.”

She freezes where she stands. “Because, uh,” she begins, wincing, “I know you’ll get me –”

Percy bursts into laughter. “I was waiting for you to break!” he exclaims. “Wow, you’re hilarious when you think you’re caught. This was almost as funny as the time my mom walked in on you kissing me and you got so awkward you tripped over a shirt.”

Annabeth frowns. “Okay, first off, that was extremely not funny,” she counters. “Second of all, Paul still brings that up when we go over for wine night, and it’s still as awkward as it was eight years ago, because he never fails to remind us that it was my shirt I tripped over.”

He chuckles. “Never a dull moment with you.”

“Well, I blame you entirely for that one,” says Annabeth with a shrug. “You’re the one who pulled the shirt off.”

Percy sighs. “Are you trying to deflect from the fact that you know what your present is?”

Annabeth frowns. “I thought I was doing well.”

“You were,” he says, kissing her cheek, “but you’re not good at deflecting around me unless it has to do with jumping me at random intervals.” He laughs at her eye roll. “Hey, I’m not complaining.”

“You shouldn’t be,” says Annabeth, “I went down on you for a record-breaking thirty five minutes. I’m proud of that one.”

He stares at her for a moment. “Do you want your birthday present now?”

“It’s not my birthday,” Annabeth replies.

“True,” Percy responds, “but if your present is already spoiled, I suppose I can give it to you on birthday eve.”

Annabeth sighs like it’s a tough decision. “Well, if you insist.”

Percy gets a giant smile on his face. “Awesome,” he says, “I’ll be right back.” He darts into the office.

“Happy birthday,” says Percy. He holds the tickets out to him, smiling and she takes them with a huge grin on her face.

“Thank you,” she sighs. “I’ve always wanted…” She trails off. They’re tickets to go see the new X-Men movie. “To see X-Men in theaters,” she says, catching herself. She’s got no idea what these tickets are, because they are not the tickets she was expecting. Why does she have to do this bluffing thing twice? “I never saw the rest in theaters, you know, I –”

To her surprise, Percy bursts out into laughter. “Oh, gods, watching you try to save that was the funniest thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

“Huh?” she asks.

“I knew you found the other tickets, ages ago,” he says, “so I went out and got movie tickets. Just to see your face when I gave these to you instead of your real gift.” He sighs and leans against the couch. “Oh, please don’t ever act.”

Annabeth pokes him in the stomach. “Well, we had to find something I wasn’t good at.”

“Other than cooking?”

She throws a throw pillow at his chest. “Oh, can it, Jackson,” she grumbles. He’s still holding out the tickets, though, so she takes them. “I – this is more than I could have asked for.”

He shrugs, and pulls her to his chest. “Figured you’d like them,” he murmurs as he kisses her forehead. “I’ve been saving up for this for years.”

She stares at him. “How,” she asks. “How could you possibly save up for this for that long?”

He sighs. “Ah, Miss Chase,” he says, “you underestimate my powers.”

“You contacted Hermes and got a special deal didn’t you.”

He frowns. “Okay, see that part of the surprise you weren’t supposed to figure out.”

She laughs. “Hey,” she says, “I got the best birthday present in the world. And I’m not in Tartarus or getting attacked for this one. It might be my best birthday yet.”

“Well then,” says Percy. He walks over to their refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of champagne. “Here’s to twenty-five.”

He pours into the champagne flutes and, because he’s Percy and she wouldn’t want him any way other than this, overfills them and has to sip at the foam before it falls over the sides.

“Always the classiest of drinkers,” Annabeth snorts.

“Okay, that thing with the beer and with Nico last weekend was nobody’s fault but his. Plus, the next time Rachel tells us to do a beer chugging contest, we’re making her be a part of it.”

Annabeth keeps laughing. “You’re just mad you got beaten out by a kid who’s only been legal to drink for a year.”

“Well, then, next year, we’re not having your birthday party at a bar,” he says.

Annabeth shrugs. “I’m good where I am.” She takes the champagne flute from the table and slowly licks a drip of champagne up from where it fell down the side of the glass. The mood turns in a second

“Okay, that’s just not fair,” says Percy, and she can see him swallow as he watches her.

She smiles around the lip of the glass and pulls him close to her by the shirt. She kisses him, and one of his arms pulls her close as it wraps around her waist.

Percy makes a little noise as she deepens the kiss, pulling a little at his lower lip with her teeth. “You taste like champagne,” he chuckles.

“I have no idea why,” Annabeth says dryly. She locks eyes with him and takes another sip, careful to run her tongue along the lip.

“Stop that!” exclaims Percy. “You don’t have to seduce me, I’m already ready to go.”

“It’s my birthday,” says Annabeth, “I’m allowed to do whatever I want.”

“But this is mean,” says Percy. And he starts POUTING, which is basically the opposite of what would make Annabeth stop, so she takes a step back from him and leans over the table. “Okay,” Percy grumbles, “you know that shirt’s low cut. This is just dirty play.”

Annabeth smirks. “Yeah, but it’s working.” She pointedly looks down to where his sweatpants got a little tighter.

“You are the worst,” says Percy. “This isn’t even fair.”

Annabeth tilts her head to this side. “Yeah,” she says, “but you love it.”

Percy rolls his eyes and, quick and agile, pulls the glass out of Annabeth’s hand and swoops her up. She loops her legs around his waist. “Okay, then,” she says. “I was planning on torturing you a little more, but this works too.”

“Oh, shut up,” Percy laughs, but he kisses her hard and presses her against the wall of their bedroom.

“You’re going to have to make me,” says Annabeth, “and this is an invitation for you to kiss me until I do, you know.”

“I don’t know,” says Percy, working his lips down her neck, “I find it charming when you babble.”

“You find it charming when I do anything,” Annabeth replies.

He looks up at her. “It’s not charming when you forget to clean the shower or leave your dirty dishes in the sink.”

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “If that’s your version of dirty talk we’re going to need to have a serious discussion.”

“In the seven years we’ve been having sex, I’m pretty sure you know that’s not what my dirty talk sounds like.”

Annabeth laughs. “Yeah, it sounds a little more like, ‘oh, yeah, like that, oh, let’s do it,’ because you are an adorably puritanical little demigod.”

“I’m not little,” Percy says, and the way he twists his hips against her makes her laugh in a breathless sort of way.

“Okay, fine,” says Annabeth, “not little. But I bet you wouldn’t even be able to say birthday sex.”

“I can say that!” says Percy. He turns her and tosses her on the bed. She bounces a little bit and has to catch herself before she rolls off, but she leans back against the headboard.

“Okay,” she says, “then say it.”

She can actually SEE Percy steel himself to say it as he crawls up the bed to press his hands to the headboard on either side of Annabeth. “I’m going to give you,” Percy whispers into her ear, “the best birthday sex in history.”

Annabeth doesn’t mean to laugh. She really doesn’t. But that’s what happens and, okay, she kind of snorts, and Percy hits her with his pillow pet. “I tried!” he exclaims. “Maybe I’m just nervous to be getting it on with an older woman.”

“Oh, shut up!” Annabeth says, whacking him on the shoulder. “I’m less than a month older than you are.”

“You’re all mature and adult,” he says, and he pushes her shirt up, just a little, and runs his thumbs along her stomach. “Twenty five. Quarter of a century.”

“I’m going to kill you if you call me old again.”

Percy sighs and kisses her stomach, lighting something up deep in Annabeth’s body, “Well,” he says, the words feeling amazing muttered against her skin, “I suppose I’ll just stop talking, then.”

He hooks his fingers around the waistband of Annabeth’s yoga pants and pulls them down. “Okay, I know I said I’d stop talking, but who wears this kind of underwear on a Saturday?”

“Impatient people who bought new underwear for her birthday and wanted to feel pretty,” says Annabeth.

“Not as pretty as you,” says Percy, pressing his lips along the lacy waistband of the panties. “And no, I’m not apologizing for being cheesy.” Annabeth sighs as Percy brushes his hands against the lace.

“Like ‘em?” she asks. “Brand new. A birthday gift from me to me. Because I deserved it.” She sits up and pulls her shirt off over her head, and starts to sing the Happy Birthday song. “This is the best part.”

Percy sighs. “If you keep going on and on about how much you love your underwear, I’m going to leave you here with them.”

“Oh, shut up.” Annabeth grabs him by the shoulders and hauls him up.

“Stop interrupting me!” Percy says, laughing.

“Then stop talking,” Annabeth counters, and kisses him hard. And it works. Percy stops talking, except sometimes he makes little gasping noises that Annabeth likes a lot, and he makes a surprised, odd noise when Annabeth rolls them over and presses his wrists to the mattress.

Annabeth’s gotten their clothes off by then, and she take a few minutes to let her eyes gaze up and down Percy’s body.

“You’re ogling me,” says Percy. “Again.”

“Oh, don’t pretend you’re not staring at my boobs,” says Annabeth.

Percy sighs. “Well,” he says, reaching behind her to find the clasp, “technically I’m only looking at the bra.”

“Which contains my boobs.”

“They are great boobs.”

“Can we stop saying boobs?” Annabeth says, laughing, but it sharply turns into a gasp as Percy cups her. “That’s a very good alternative,” she says.

“Good to know,” says Percy.

Annabeth kisses him again and fumbles all over the bedside table, pulling out one of the glow in the dark condoms Percy finds so hilarious, and throws it at him.

“Oh, come on,” he whines. “I have to do the work?”

“Yes, you have to put the fucking condom on,” snorts Annabeth, “it’s funny to watch you fumble with it.”

“Hey, no fair,” he replies, opening it, “it’s not my fault I get shaky when I’m about to get laid.”

“Well get that unwrapped faster and we’ll get there sooner,” says Annabeth, tapping her fingertips against his thighs.

Some time in the next few minutes, one of them decides to stop messing around with the teasing and gets them entirely naked. That someone might have been Annabeth, and Percy grins as she pulls him up to a sitting position.

“I was getting impatient,” she says, and she guides him inside her, biting her lip as they move.

It’s always like this with them, goofy and full of chatty banter until they get serious, and then it’s like words aren’t needed anymore.

They take it slow and languid, drawing it out in the summer heat until it’s hot and almost too much to handle.

When it washes over her, she rests her forehead against Percy’s, gasping his name as she grips his shoulders. He follows soon after, rolling his hips against hers until the two of them fall over each other onto the bed.

“New record,” says Annabeth, looking at the clock, “we made it an hour and a half.”

Percy reaches up and meets her hand in a high five. “Awesome,” he says. “Maybe we can hit two hours on your vacation trip.”

Annabeth nods and the two of them get comfortable, rolling onto the less gross side of the bed.

“Can we do that, like, every night of the cruise?” Annabeth asks, letting her eyes drift closed as Percy runs his fingers through her hair. “Or just multiple times? Every day?”

“Sure,” says Percy, “as long as we make our seven o’clock dinner reservations.”

Annabeth rolls over and presses a kiss to Percy’s chest. “I’m sure we could arrange that.”


End file.
